This invention relates to an improved auger construction for removal of a particulate material or silage from a bin.
Storage of silage or particulate grain material in bins for use on a farm has been common practice. Numerous devices have been proposed and used for the removal of such materials from the bins. Generally, such constructions include a discharge tube and discharge auger positioned within the bin and leading from an internal hopper to the outside of the bin. Particulate material or silage then flows into the hopper and is transported by the auger through the discharge tube.
When grain is stored in the bin, it flows into the hopper so long as the bin is adequately filled. As the bin becomes nearly empty, however, grain will no longer flow into the hopper but will remain at the natural angle of repose around the hopper. In order to remove last amounts of grain from the bin, a mechanism must be provided within the bin which will move the grain into the hopper.
Numerous constructions have been proposed. Typical of those constructions is the device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,210, wherein an auxiliary or sweep auger is shown maintained in a shroud within a grain storage bin. The auxiliary auger is operated to remove grain from the floor of the bin to the hopper. The auxiliary auger is driven through a gear train which includes the primary discharge auger.
Hildebrand U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,407 illustrates a similar construction. In the Hildebrand patent, a pair of bin discharge augers connect with a central hopper. The bin discharge augers are driven by a first motor. A separate motor mounted outside the bin drives an auxiliary or sweep auger within the bin.
While such prior art constructions are of great utility, a problem common to many such constructions is that the clutch mechanism associated with operation of the auxiliary or sweep auger is necessarily maintained within the interior of the bin. A clutch drive is required since the discharge auger and sweep auger do not necessarily operate simultaneously. The discharge auger is, for example, likely to be operated more than the sweep auger. Thus, a clutch must be provided between the drive mechanism and the sweep auger. Such a clutch is normally positioned under the bin floor or in the hopper. As a result access for repair of the clutch mechanism is difficult. In order to overcome such problems, the apparatus of the present invention was conceived.